


Vamos Fingir

by Arachness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: “Então você acha que um dia vai ser nós dois ali ?”





	Vamos Fingir

A festa já tinha acabado praticamente, mas James e Lily estavam novamente na pista no meio do salão. Pelo que Remus tinha contado em sua décima terceira dança como marido e esposa. E Sirius estava observando eles sorrindo, era algo verdadeiramente belo de se admirar, o quanta felicidade Sirius tinha capacidade de sentir apenas de ver as pessoas que ele amava felizes. Apenas no meio da música Sirius notou ele o observando.

“Então você acha que um dia vai ser nós dois ali ?”

“Eu estou cansado demais para dançar de novo”

“Eu estava falando sobre se casar, idiota”

Isso surpreendeu Remus, nunca antes Sirius tinha mencionado o tópico, nem mesmo quando alguns meses antes James disse que ele ia pedir para Lily se casar com ele. Remus tentou não mostrar a surpresa quanto ao tópico.

“Sim, mas apenas porque eu sei o quão escandalizados seus pais ficariam com você se casando com um homem que por um acaso também é um lobisomem e não tem onde cair morto”

“Eu não vou mentir, isso trás um certo apelo”

“Eu sei”

“Então...você quer fazer ?”

“É assim que você pede pra alguém se casar com você ?”

“Esse não foi o pedido oficial, só uma sondagem pra saber como você se sente a respeito”

“Eu...sim. Mas apenas após a guerra acabar”

“Porque  esperar? Nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer amanhã”

“Precisamente por causa disso. Não dá pra planejar seu futuro em tempos de guerra, devia ser uma decisão racional feita por pessoas que tem pelo menos alguma idéia do que o futuro lhes aguarda”

“Você vai me matar com todo esse romantismo”

“Cala a boca”

“Apenas se você dançar comigo”

“Eu te disse que eu estou cansado de dançar”

“Vamos fingir que a guerra já acabou e você já é meu marido e você faz tudo que eu digo”

“Você realmente acha que eu faria tudo que você dissesse se você fosse meu marido ?”

“Não, mas sabia que ia te irritar, o que caso você não tenha notado é um dos hobbies favoritos do seu marido pós-guerra”

“Eu estou bem ciente do prazer que meu marido pós-guerra sente em irritar os outros”

“Bem sim, mas irritar você em particular tem sempre aquele gostinho especial. E já que você não vai se casar comigo até o final da guerra você pode ao menos dançar comigo ao lado dos nossos amigos que decidiram não serem tão racionais quando se trata de assuntos do coração”

“Tá, mas apenas uma dança”

“Eu não ousaria pedir por mais”


End file.
